blossomclanwolfie2771fandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom Clan (Immi7171)
BlossomClan Loving • Sweet • Mellow Info Characteristics Blossomclanners are known for being loving and very resevered, good natured cats. They prefer to solve problems without bloodshed and avoid all types of confilctes if possible. Blossomclanners are the more mellow type, but don't confuse that for laziness. They will fight for their clan's behalf, and show no mercy when needed. Rules 1. Loyalty Double-grouping is not permitted under any circumstances. If you are caught double-grouping, the other group will be notified and you will be exiled without hesitation and place on the ban list. If you leave twice, or leave before the three day trial has finished, you will also be placed on the ban list. 2. Seriousness You will be expected to act appropriately during serious activites such as ceramonies, roleplaying, gatherings, etc. Of course, you are not expected to remain serious constantly, as roleplaying is supposed to be fun, but just make your behavior appropiate for the circumstance. 3. Drama & Powerplaying Following on from seriousness, drama. Please do not just fake something like a fox attack, or a rogue on territory. Of course drama is what keeps a clan going, but please ask the leader/deputy or fill out a plot form. Powerplaying is also not permitted. Please make sure your character is not insanely overpowered or unrealistic. 4. Respect Respect is very important in Blossomclan, as we are all one big family. Everyone should be respected and treated kindly, no matter the age or rank. Treat everyone in the clan with kindness and as though they are family. 5. Activity Please try and get on for roleplay at least once a week. We do an inactivity wipe every week, so please try and stay active. If you can only get on on weekends or will be inactive for long periods of time, please let the high ranks know. 6. Realm Blossomclan is a light-realmed clan. As such, please do not have a twistedly dark oc that enjoys killing, murder, etc. If this is your type of roleplay, you may want to reconsider joining. 7. Naming You may not have Blossom, Moon or Star as your name, as well as the name Silverpelt, for obvious reasons. Names like "Nebulapaw" or "Alphajaw" aren't accepted, because cats don't know what a "nebula" is. Residents CloudwillowBC.jpg|Cloudstar Exotic cat.jpg|Dominofall SakuraClanShipPage2.png|Placeholder Kittens 917.jpg| Snowheart Xblack-smoke-maine-coon-cat8.jpg.pagespeed.ic.FUyx3JZyNt.jpg| Clearwater SS.jpeg|Shardstrike Cute-cat-cat-face-pet-cats-eyes-animal-grey-cat.jpg| Thistlepaw SakuraClanShipPage2.png| Placeholder Cat stare by meadhag-d51sho7.jpg| Oilvewisp silverstream.jpg| Silverstream Saaaaagepool.jpg| Sagepool Servalpelt.jpg| Servalpelt GrayWhiteBlue.jpg| Abysspaw Wisppaw/willow.jpg| Wisppaw Lynxtail realistic art.PNG|Lynxpaw SakuraClanShipPage2.png| Placeholder Lazyol'goldenpebble.jpg| Goldenpebble NutkitBC.png| Nutkit Meadowkit_-3.jpg| Meadowkit RipplekitBC.jpg| Ripplekit Lunafall.PNG|Lunakit SakuraClanShipPage2.png| Placeholder SakuraClanShipPage2.png| Placeholder SakuraClanShipPage2.png| Placeholder Clockpaw.jpg| Clockpaw Disablitys List News Polls Plots/Upcoming Events Forms |} Extra Page editors Please do not edit the page without permission from these members! Anyone with special permission may edit the page. Please use Classic mode when editing the page. Thanks for visiting BlossomClan's page, please do consider putting a joining or alliance form! We don't bite and we are always looking for new recruits!